The Key
by wpllpam
Summary: Katherine Dumont finds herself captured by a mysterious creature that somehow knows all about her.


**The Key**

There was a chill running down my spine. I knew that something was there. The question is what exactly. I ran. I knew whatever was after me came only for one thing, the Key. I ran to the dark woods, it would never catch me there. I ran far until I reached a huge oak tree. I stopped to catch my breath. Was it gone? Did I manage to escape from its clutches just in time? Suddenly, a huge force enveloped my body. I couldn't move. I struggled to break free yet it only seemed to grip on stronger.

"Where is the Key?" a mysterious voice whispered into my ear.

"I know you have it," it insisted.

"No, I'll never give it to you!" I screamed.

"Fine. You leave me no choice!" the voice threatened.

The air around me cooled and became fog. Moments later, I couldn't see anything anymore from the high branches of the trees or the autumn leaves that have fallen below. The force held on to me stronger, strangling, suffocating me.

"No! I still won't give you the Key!" I yelled as I gasped for air. "No! Never!"

By the time I awoke, my head had still been throbbing. What had happened? I tried to move my hands but found out that I had been tied to the huge oak tree. I squirmed to try to break free but the vines were tied too tight as if the vines themselves didn't want me to get away. I opened my eyes only to see a series of bright lights. It was the portal to Tier.

"That's impossible," I mumbled to myself. "Only the Key can open the portal to Tier."

Yes, it is true that the only way to get to Tier was through the Key. The Key that is held by a Guardian, the Key that is held by me. Tier is a magical realm where both magic spells and scientific principles rule. Tier, home to my forefathers, home to my race and more importantly, my home. The same home that banished me and my mortal-human mother but still learned to love. As Guardian, it is my duty to protect the Key. The Key that if held by the wrong hands, would leave Tier defenseless to an inevitable doom. And now, the portal to Tier had been opened or so I thought.

"Guardian, good that you're awake. I was growing impatient," said a shady figure that seemed to look like a man but only had a form of a shadow.

It was only now that I realized that the voice I heard in the woods belonged to a shadow. A shadow that somehow knew about Tier's existence and was determined to open the portal at all costs.

"The Key is just a burden to you, Katherine. I know you're tired of protecting it. Let me relieve you of your pain," the shadow muttered

Katherine? How did it know my name, that I was Guardian and had the Key? But the portal was already open, why does it need the Key?

"The portal isn't fully open yet. It still lacks one thing. The Key? The Key that you have," he replied as if it had just read my mind. "I know what Tier did to you and your mother. Banishment? Hmm, that was a harsh thing to do. Banishment is usually given to the most wicked criminals but this time banishment had been given to the princess, the king's own grandchild. What irony," the shadow exclaimed, giving a little chuckle.

How did it know all these things? My family? My banishment? Princess? Who is he? Is it from Tier? An enemy of my grandfather?

"Let's take revenge at Tier, your highness. After all, they banished you. Well, now it's your turn. You can banish them all, forever and release all that anger," the shadow suggested.

It was true that I was angry at Tier, at my father, at my grandfather but I could never turn my back at them. Tier was still my home. Would it be reasonable just to destroy Tier? Tier, who at one time loved me and I to them. I always knew that one day this would happen, that my role as Guardian would endanger my life especially with the fact that I lived on Earth. There were plenty of times that I could just have relinquished the Key and pass it on to another Guardian but I just couldn't give up. It is an honor to be a Guardian of Tier, to serve my people.

"No, I will never give you the Key! I am a Guardian of Tier, sworn to protect my people," I yelled out.

"Great bravery, your highness but one that doesn't matter. I'll still get the Key and now I know how," the shadow declared.

It stretched out its hands toward me and began to recite an incantation. I recognized that spell. It was a Transference Spell! I felt something inside me being drawn out. It was the Key. A bronze-colored globule of energy emerged out of my body, draining all of my energy. It took the globule and presented it to the series of lights ahead of it. I felt weak. I couldn't get up. All I could do was watch as the portal slowly opened. No, I couldn't give up! I had to fight the shadow! I had to protect Tier! I stood up, using what energy I had left.

"I won't allow you to harm Tier! I, Princess Katherine Dumont, Guardian of Tier will protect Tier at all costs even if it means sacrificing my life just so long as Tier remains safe!" I bellowed at the shadow.

And at that same moment, I felt a new force inside of me, a force stronger than the Key. A light as bright as morning shone out of me, overcoming the force that had seized my body, releasing me from the vines that held me. The bright light consumed the shadow, sending it to some forlorn space never to be seen again.

"This isn't over Guardian. I'll get that Key soon…" a voice echoed as the light overwhelmed the forest that had now become as bright as day.


End file.
